Where do we go from here?
by bulmas-angel
Summary: COMPLETE BV high school fic! Bulma found yamcha cheating on her over the summer at least 4 times and broke it off with him, so now Vegeta is acting strange to her and wont leave her side. While Yamcha is planing something to seperate Vegeta and Bulma
1. only the begining

**B/V high school fic! My first one so please no flames! i dont own dbz**

**Beep beep beep " Uggh", Bulma moaned. "first day of my third year of high school and another day of Yam-the Damned Man keeps bothering me to **

**go out with him" She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. " God I can't belive that guy, I got him 4 times over the **

**summer with at least 3 different bimbos... and he asks for forgiveness? Yeah that would be the day that Vegeta loves to be really sweet to me!...Like **

**that would ever happen" "honey hurry! your going to be late! It's already 7:15! " Damn.. Well at least I'll see Chi and Juu and of course heir b/fs.."**

**She got out of the shower and got dressed into an American Eagle light blue tank with L.e.i I do not own A.E nor L.e.i She appleied just a little bit **

**of masscara and lip gloss and put her hair in a pony tail grabed her stuff and walked into her kitchen " MOM I'M GOING!" "Okay honey!" Bulme walked **

**right out the front door and got in her red lambergni I can't spell Which has a really nice paint job, gold and silver flames running down the sides and **

**of course inside of the car was a dvd player and two t.v's so yeah she was loaded since her dad owned Capsual Corp.**

**Bulma's P.V. **

**Damn I'm going to be late! hopefully Chi will cover for me! I thought as I pulled into the parking lot. "now what classes do I have with my **

**friends? ummm I think i have homeroom with Chi,Juu, Vegeta, and yet of course the Yam-Damed Man... Just great! I can alreay see the books flying **

**at my head! what a year this will be" I say aloud as I shake my head. Well here it goes an other plain year at Orangestar High I walk into the **

**building and await to see what happens Oh Joy I walk into Mrs.Reagan's room to already find that...I WAS EARLY? But.. But...? Oh well **

**just live with it gal I turn me head and see Juu and Chi already talking. As I'm about to walk over there guess who desides to drop by "SLAM, oh **

**looky here I have my home room with the blue haired btch, the harpey, and the blonde banshee! oh goody" ehhh! Vegeta i swear... I gave him **

**and evil glare and he just smirked at me and sat down at Juu's and Chi's table and i followed him. " Hey Veg-head, if you hate us that much why do **

**you sit with us?" asked Chi. " Well lemme think here for a second! Would you like to sit with the Damned-Man? I would kill him and I don't feel **

**getting kicked out of school on the 1st day! I acctually want to go to college to be a... WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU ANYWAY!" I started **

**to laugh and say " Because we are your friends! And we give you and Goku our left overs at lunch! DUH!" He chuckles and tunes me and the girls out **

**when we started to talk about our vacation and stuff. The teacher just really didnt care bout us because my mom knows her... Scary I know..**

**okay! 1st chapter! And sorry to all yamcha fans! but i really dislike him! But this was my 1st fic and I want to write another chapter but I want to know what you guys think? please reveiw!**


	2. playfights and a blonde rage

Hey! My 2nd chapter so yay! sorry about the last chapter.. The thought signs wouldnt show up, nor some other things and I'm sorry if Vegeta was a lil ooc but he's just nice to Bulma since what had happened with her and Yamcha so yea on with the chapter!

Idont own dbz or anything else in this chapter and so on...

Homeroom in Mrs.Reagans room-

Hey B! Wana go to the mall this afternoon? asked Chi. "Ye-"started Bulma but was cut off by Vegeta " OHHH the mall! she would defintly go! And like get her nails done

and try on clothes and be a baka!" Vegeta exclaimed while making fun of them.. "Why do you have to be a grouch and pick on us all the time? I mean it's mostly me that you

pick on! WHY DO YOU!" Bulmas face was all red and Vegeta chuckled, "It's what I do Blue so suck it up!" Bulma stuck out her lip and pouted and sulked in her chair.

"Jerk" she whispered. "Hey guys, quit acting like a couple-" Juu started to say but was yelled at, "WE ARE NOT FLURTING SO UP YOURS!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled at the

same time. "Whatever", Juu rolled her eyes, " Look who just came in, it's that Damned-Man...yay.."She sighed. Yamcha just walked in and looked at Bulma and gave her a

cheap smile while she flipped him off and turned to Chi-Chi, "Sure I'll go to the mall but when are we going?" "Right after school and Krillen and Goku are coming so Vegeta you

have no choice but to come!" Vegeta stood up and glared at Chi-Chi, "Damn you", and turned and walked over to the sink ( I forgot to tell you guys that Mrs.reagans is a

science room so it has a sink! sorry!) He turned it on and took the hose and sprayed it at the girls "AHHHHHHHHH VEGETA!" All the girls screamed while Vegeta was on

his back laughing hard that tears where coming out of his eyes. Bulma walked over to him, " YOU BIG FAT BAKAYARO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? HUH! NOW

MY HAIR IS ALL WET AND MY SHIRT IS TOO I SWEAR VEGETA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Bulma tackled Vegeta and started to wrestle him while Juu and Chi started

to dry off their hair and Chi started to say, "You know they would make a great couple, they already act like one" "Yeah, but Yam-head kept on getting in the way last time

Vegeta wanted to ask her to go out with him", Juu shook her head. "Well, Bulma got rid of him so Yamcha is out of the way and Vegeta and Bulma will hook up! They have

to! Chi said while jumping up and down. "Okay okay but calm down Chi we are going to get detetion if you don't" Right after Juu said that Mrs.Reagan yelled," BULMA,

VEGETA, JUU, AND CHI-CHI YOU ALL HAVE DETETION AFTER SCHOOL DO YOU HERE ME? Bulma got up off of Vegeta and shook her head " There goes mall time

thanks Veg-Head" Bulma gave Vegeta a glare. He got up and dusted himself off and grabed her chin, "Anytime! Now lets get out of this crap hole and finish thisretarted day!",

he said as he flicked her forehead. The gang got their stuff and was about to walk out the door when a certain someone called to them "Hey, you guys aren't you gona wait

for me?" Yamcha said as he walked over to them... Juu got in his face and yelled "NOW WHY WOULD WE DO THAT! I SHOULD BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP

RIGHT NOW FOR SPEAKING TO US YOU NO GOOD LOSER!" The gang took a step back because they know not to mess with Juu when shes mad.. "Ehh just kiddind

get it?" Yamcha started to walk away. "THATS RIGHT YOU BETTER GO AWAY OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU!" "Juu calm down" Chi tried to calm her down and thankfuly

it worked! "Lets get out of here already this whimp is making me sick" Vegeta said while holding his stomach " Yeah lets go meet up with the other guys since we all have

1st together" Chi said happiley with stars in her eyes (of course shes thinking of you know who! ) "Just...MOVE!" yelled Vegeta the girls eep'd and walked fast with

Vegeta right behind them..

Okay second chapter! yay! So what do you guys think? please review!

love, Jessy


	3. frying pans are scary

Hey guys! thanks for the reveiws! And i still dont own anything but thats nothing new so on with the chapter!

"God damn Vegeta! Why did you have to go and spray us? now my hair is all fuzzed up and its all full of nots! And how come you guys are halfway dry? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

" Geeze B! Calm down! your hair looks fine so stop being a priss! Besides we have gym next so its not like your hairs gona be perfect all day" Chi tried to reason with Bulma but she was to pissed to even care.

" You forgot one thing harpey! her hair was never good and it will never be good!" Vegeta shook his head knowing what would happen next.

" WHATS UP YOUR ASS VEG-HEAD! GOD DAMN!JUST WHY DONT YOU SHUT THE F-" Bulma was to busy screaming to notice that 2 figures came up behind her.

"Hey guys!" Goku cheered happily. Bulma turned around," what the hell? where the hell did you come from?" Goku raised his finger and opened his mouth but Juu interfered

"Do us all a favor and dont answer that Goku okay?"

"Sheesh! Okay!" Goku scratched the back of his head. "GOKU!" Chi jumped in front of him and he jumped back and started screaming, "CHI I SWEAR I DIDNT EAT ANY EXTRA FOOD PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY!"

"Ummm yeah... So Vegeta you playing basket ball with us?" Krillen asked "Depends whos playing.. but i dobt it since thats Yam-Heads favorite game beside whatever the hell he does" Vegeta snorted.

"oh yeah and we can't go to the mall since SOMEONE! got us after school detetion!" Bulma yelled while crossing her arms and started to curse under her breath. "Hey if you wouldnt have told me that I had no choice but to go to the mall, I wouldnt have done that! So... What are we gona do now?" Vegeta also crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.

"Don't know but how about a movie? Like the Ringer? ( i do not own any movies) Or King Kong? Or... I'm hungry" "Grrrrr Goku can't you think of any thing but food?"Chi-Chi got out her frying pan. "Ummm sorta but i never tried and yeah PUT IT DOWN CHI I'M SORRY" WHAM! "There now how about the Chronicles Of Narnia? I herd that was a really good move!" " Okay Chi, but is Goku alright?" Bulma turned to look at the poor man on the ground holding his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure he'll snap out of it sooner or later!" Krillen whispered to Vegeta," Yeah and thats why he's so brain dead sometimes" (Goku is smart! Just not in this part of the story!) Vegeta chuckled and walked off and turned to them, "come on we are going to be late! I want to beat the shit heads that think they can beat me!"

" You wish Veggie!" BUlma said while running off after him. " Are they going out yet?" Krillen looked towards the two who walked to the gym. "NOPE! BUT I WILL MAKE THEM!" Goku got up and gave a sinister smile while rubbing his hand together"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" WHAM! "Owwwww Chi! That one really hurt!"

YOU GUYS JUST THINK OF WHAT HAPPENED AT GYM AND MOST OF THE CLASSES BUT YEA SO ON HERE YOU GO! IT'D NOT THE END!

Lunch...yay!

" mufahera wraid rat de han yo-" "GOKU THATS DISCUSTING! SWALLOW YOUR FOOD!" Goku swallowed and whispered "Yes Chi!" "now what did you say Kakarot?" asked Vegeta while he shoved the rest of his fries in his mouth. "I said, my father said that we can go to the trip? The camping one"

"Yeah what about it?" Bulma asked while she gave Vegeta the rest of her pizza and he scarfed it down. "Well we can go" Vegeta rolled his eyes "duh! I swear your like a broken record you repeat what you say like not even 5 minutes ago! God damn!"

"Ummmmm yeah... so you guys gona try out for any sports?" Krillen asked Vegeta and Goku. "Yeah soccer" they both answered. "Oh joy...B aren't you going to do soccer to?" Juu looked at Bulma who was looking discusted by Vegeta and Gokus eating habbits. "Yeah cheer leading isn't me! I can't do a flipping cart wheel!" Bulma groaned.

"Well than! Why don't you get off your fat ass and get some exercise!" Vegeta threw out his garbage and sat down next to Bulma. "I do! It's just that... I don't know but to much was and still is going on and i wana just freaking skip school and never come back" Bulma put her head down and every body looked at each other and new what the problem was...Yamcha...

"Come on Blue! Forget him! He didnt deserve you anyways! Come on! Lets go and get to our next class! the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave this rat hotel" Vegeta said while geting up and pulling Bulma along with him and all she could think was ' does he really care for me? or is he trying to rub it in my face that I can't do things alone?'

Last class of the day----------Art

"Grrrrr! I can't make out what he's drawing on the board! What are we doing again?" Bulma asked Vegeta while Mr.Fader turned his back. "Ummmm I wasnt paying attetion! I was planing for what we can do on the trip! I mean when do we leave? after school ends?" bulma nodded her head and Vegeta sighed,"thats to long!"

She just giggled and looked at the blackboard than to her paper. She just drew a cat and turned it in and didnt care if it was wrong or right. "nice" Vegeta comented while Bulma sat back down. "well yeah I just want to get of here!" Just then the bell rung and dissmissed all students.

except those who have detetion...

OKAY 3RD CHAPTER! PLEASE REVEIW! NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS AT DETETION AND THE MOVIES!

Love,

Jessy


	4. What is he up to?

Hey thanks for the reviews! Heres chapter 4 and i still don't anything in this storythat sux...well i'm delaying you guys sorry!

Mrs.Reagans Room-----

" Now I have to go and deliver some papers to the math teacher Mr.Ramos so i want all of you to behave! DO YOU UNDERSTAND VEGETA?" "Yeah I hear ya u ol' hag! So hurry up and leave your presance is anoying me" Mrs.Reagan stormed out of the room and the gang started to snicker.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called him to come over near her desk. He complied only becausehe was bored and no one was near him. "what do you want Blue?" He asked as he sat down next to her. " Well... we (cough...her!...cough) wanted to know what movie you wanted to see? So far we have chosen Chronicles of Narnia, The Ringer, or King Kong... Which one?"

Vegeta scratched his chin.."Hmmm...How about King Kong? I heard that it was really good!" Juu ran up to Bulmas desk "Hey B, Chi said that Goku and Krillen will meet us at the arcade ( theres an arcade in the movie theater I go to)" "Uuuhhh sure but why can't she tell me this herself ?" Bulma looked back at Chi who was sitting a few seats behind her.

"Because she's on the phone! You know for a geniues you sure can be a baka!" "SEE I FREAKING TOLD YOU SHE IS ONE! BUUUUT NOOOOOOO!! NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME! WHY DO-" WHAM! "SHUT THE F-CK UP VEG-HEAD I'M TRYING TO TALK TO GOKU IF YOU DON'T MIND!"

"Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma walked over to his desk and put her hand on his back. "Damn she hits hard." Vegeta was almost in tears. (awww poor veggie!) "Hey it's okay Vegeta! Hey I know!" Bulma got up and walked over to the sink. (try to guess what shes up to? lol) She grabbed the hose and sprayed Vegeta.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR WOMAN! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME? STOP DAMN YOU!" "WELL THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME AN IDIOT DIP SH-T!... Bulma turned of the sink and started to laugh at Vegeta's face. He had a pout and looked like a lil kid. 'omg Vegeta looks so cute like that! wait what the hell am I thinking? Bad Bulma Bad Bulma! He's your best friend not your boyfriend! He probuably doesnt think of you like that!'

"HEY BLUE! SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP DAY DREAMING MRS.OL' HAG CAME BACK AND WE CAN LEAVE SO LETS GO!" Vegeta was shaking her shoulders "Huh?...Oh yeah lets go!" "finally, now we can go see a giant monkey killing dinosaurs and kiddnaping chicks" "oh joy your favorite!" Bulma started to laugh.

OUTSIDE SCHOOL IN THE PARKING LOT

"Hey guys lets shair two cars Juu and I can take her car while you and Veg-head take his car!"... "Why do I have to share a car with her? Vegeta joked and Bulma hit his arm "OH MY GOD SOMEONE CALL 911! I HAVE JUST BEEN HIT! I'MM GOING DOWN!" "very funny Veggie! Now lets go because if you didnt notice..Juu and Chi left us"

"Oh...ok lets get going" Vegeta unlocked his black Harley Davidson Ford Truck ( I wish I had that truck it's awesome!) and they both got in and drove to the movie theater.

IN JUU'S CAR

"Hey CHi do you think that Vegeta and Bulma will get together at the prom? Or by the end of this year?" "I'm thinking by the prom... why?" Chi asked while puting on some lip gloss " Well your boyfriend, is going to try to get them together and Krillen wants to know how long we think it will take... I think by the prom I mean they where just flirting a few minutes ago!" "Yeah I agree Juu.. I wonder what they are doing now?"

IN VEGETAS CAR----last car part i promise!-----

"Hey you listening to the radio station?" Bulma had her hand on the dail. "YES! And don't even think of touching that dial!" " TO LATE!" And she turned the station till she heard a song she liked. She finally stoped when she heard the song Hypnotize by System of a Down. "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" And she turned it all the way up . Vegeta just shook his head and smirked while Bulma was listening to the lyrics ( dont own the song nor the band )

Why don't you ask the kids at Tiananmen square?  
Was Fashion the reason why they were there?

They disguise it, Hypnotize it  
Television made you buy it

I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my...

She's scared that I will take her away from there  
Dreams that her country left with no one there

Mezmerize the simple minded  
Propaganda leaves us blinded

I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl  
I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl

I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl  
I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my...girl

And right after the song ended they parked and met up with the rest of the gang

As they where standing in line Bulma saw something she couldnt stand

Yamcha was with her cousin Kelly...

JUST KIDDING!

Bulma saw that the theater was a little bit over crowded for her...

Vegeta saw this and once he got their tickets he shoved evryone out of the way so they would have time to get good seats

They sat in the back and during the whole movie Juu and Krillen made out and Goku just ate while Chi was fighting the urge to sleep...Vegeta just watched the movie and Bulma screamed when the T-Rex came and roared so Vegeta put his arm around her and let her cuddle into his chest.

After Movie

Juu and Krillen went home together and Chi and Goku went to get something to eat. So Vegeta took Bulma home and in the car and she fell asleep ' she looks really cute whe shes asleep. Heh wait till we get to her house then I'll surprise her' Vegeta thought while smirking.

----Cliff Hanger!--- Ohhhhh what is Vegeta going to do? and why has he been acting like this? Please reveiw and find out!-------


	5. not good! not good at all!

Hey thanks for the reveiws guys! i dont own dbz but i own aleu and thats about it.. If your wondering who the hell aleu is, I sugest you keep reading! sorry my fault well heres chapter 5!

---At Bulma's house----

"Hey Blue get up! We're here! Come on! I have a surprise for you!" Vegeta whispered while shaking Bulma. "Huh?" She groaned, "Okay Veggie... I'll get up"

And with that she stoo up and walked to her front gate. "HEY WAIT UP!" Vegeta ran towards her. "Wha? Whats wrong?" She asked sleppily "Silly woman," He chuckled,

" I told you! I have something for you! Now turn around and wait here!" He ran towards his car and opened the back door and got out a cardboard box. "No peaking Blue! I know you!" He slamed his door and walked towards her, " close your eyes and turn around."

She did what he told ' What the hell is up with him? he's never like this! Why was he so sytrange to me today? And what does he have?' "alright Blue open your eyes"

--------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and ,"AHHHHH OMG VEGETA YOU GOT ME A PUPPY? AWWWW SHES SO CUTE WHAT TYPE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU GET HER? WHY DID YOU? DID YOU NAME HER? WH-" Bulma was silenced by Vegetas hand covering her mouth. "you talk to much you know that?" He joked," and yes I got you a pup and shes a mutt... a wolf/german shepherd mix. Shes about 8 weeks old, I got her from a breeder and no I didnt name her! Thats your job baka!"

Bulma held the puppy out and studdied her features while the pup tilted her head to the side and stared at her with her amber eyes. She was pure white with deep loving amber eyes that had a majore spirit in them. And the most weirdest thing Bulma noticed was that from the bace of the pup's neck and to the top of her head was a mohoch ( I'm so sorry I can't spell worth crap!)

"Vegeta,"Bulma whispered,"She's beautiful! But you didnt answer my other question. Why did you give her to me?" He sighed and looked up at the sun that was setting,"you seemed lonley ever since you broke up with that 'loser," he spat," and I hate to see you in pain and at the same time alone" He walked over to her and put an arm around her and sighed, "now you will never be alone."

"But Vegeta, I was never alone I had you! And I still do am I right?" she looked scared like he was going to leave her or do something that would screw up his life. "DUH! Blue, we have been allies or freinds as you call us, for a long time, and just because I was nice to you today dopesnt mean that I will be Mr.Nice guy tommorrow!" Vegeta laughed and Bulma hit him in the arm while she held the young pup in her other, "Jeez Vegeta you know how to ruin a good moment!" It's a gift" he shrugged.

"So what are you going to name the pup?" He gave it a glance than back to Bulma. " Ummm... Oh! I know! Aleu! It's perfect!" She held Aleu out and than hugged her. You like that name girl?" The puppy yapped "Okay then it's settled then! Aleu it is!" Bulma started to laugh when Aleu licked her face. Vegeta just stared at them ' Ha I knew she would like her. I hope the pup will protect Blue in the future I got a really bad feeling like something bad is going to happen but then again it could be gas' He shook it off, "Hey, wana go get stuff for her with me Vegeta?" She gave him the puppy lip "Grrr fine come on! Lets go to PetCo (do not own) before it gets dark out" "yay! you hear that Aleu Vegeta is going to take us to your first shopping trip!"

-------In the car-------

Aleu was in the back seat with her nose in the air howling to a song Bulma put on.

WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!  
Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels.  
Victorious, victories kneel.  
For brand new spankin' deals.  
Marching forward hypocritic  
And hypnotic computers.  
You depend on our protection,

Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth.  
La la la la la la la la la,

Aleu howled "awwwwoooohhhh!" and Vegeta growled.

Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.

Kneeling roses disappearing,  
Into Moses' dry mouth,  
Breaking into Fort Knox,  
Stealing our intentions,  
Hangars sitting dripped in oil,  
Crying FREEDOM!

Aleu barked and growled while Vegeta growled back and Bulma was just laughing at what she was seeing

Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the table cloth.  
La la la la la la la la la,  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.  
Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.

Aleu and Vegeta snorted.

Blast off, it's party time,  
And we don't live in a fascist nation,  
Blast off, it's party time,  
And where the fuck are you?  
….. Yeah  
Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?

Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?

Aleu sat her head on Bulmas sholder looked at her while Vegeta rubbed her head. " I bet she didnt like the yelling in that part" Bulma said while they parked. "yeah well knowing you she should get used to it! All you do is turn up your rock or hip hop music!" "So!" She yelled as she crossed her arms as Aleu just sat there watching the two.

------- In the Store------

"OH! And look at this bed" And this Dog dishes! And the leash! OH LOOK ALEU! You want some toys?" Buma sked while puting the stuff in the shopping cart. Aleu and Bulma bounded off to get more dog supplies while Vegeta just shook his head, 'Great another shoper' He thought as he looked at Aleu and Bulma, 'Shes perfect for Blu! I never seen her so happy! Well... She was like this before Yamcha came into the picture' " Hey Vegeta can you watch Aleu while I pay for this stuff?" She asked.

"Sure but. Let me see the collar you got her" Vegeta held his hand out and Bulma put a pink collar with rimstones in it. Vegeta snapped. "OH NO YOU DON'T! I GOT HER FOR YOU AND YOU PICK OUT A PRISSY COLLAR! NO ! SHES NOT GOING TO BE A SPOILED RUNT!" Vegeta calmed down. "Let me pick out the collar since you got everything else taken care of." He looked at the cart. "okay Veggie" Vegeta looked along the shelves untill he saw something that caught his eye. 'Perfect' he thought as he ran back to Bulma. "here you go!" he handed it to her. It was a dark blue collar with light blue flames that relflect lights on one side. "woah! THis will fit her personality for sure! Okay ready to go pay for everything?"

"Yeah sure just hurry up" Vegeta said while taking Aleu

-----After everything was purchased-------

"hey Vegeta why dont you spend the night over my house? It's over ten! Oops my bad! But just call your parents and tell them"

"Whatever Blue" he said as he got out his phone.

-----A few minutes after Vegeta was done with his parents-----

Vegeta parked and helpt Bulma get everything out. Bulma paused before she unlocked the door, "Vegeta?" "Hmmm?" "Well...Thank you...for everything.." "Welcome Woman now hurry up its cold out!"

Bulma and Vegeta walked in and Bulma set out Aleu's bed, food water, and her toys. then Vegeta helped her with setting up the cage and putting some blankets in it. ( everything is in the livingroom) "there" Bulma said as sherubbed her hands together, "now for Aleu" Aleu came hopping over and slipped and flew into the wall. "omg! Aleu" Vegeta was laughing. Aleu shook her head and stood stiff and she lifted her head up and sniffed then her hair stood up straight, her tail went up and she snarled very rough for an 8 week old puppy. VEgeta just looked at Bulma and Bulma looked at where Aleu was staring. Vegeta and Bulma both knew that something was wrong.. very wrong...

-----------What will happen next? what happens to Aleu? what the hell is going on in the house? Review and you'll find out! try to guess what will happen i dare you! ------

love

Jessy


	6. He lost it HE WHAT?

------ Thank you guys for the reviews and the next song i'm gona use in this chapter! Yay! I dont own DBZ just Aleu and thats just about it...

-----Last Time:----

Aleu shook her head and stood stiff and she lifted her head up and sniffed then her hair stood up straight, her tail went up and she snarled very rough for an 8 week old puppy. Vegeta just looked at Bulma and Bulma looked at where Aleu was staring. Vegeta and Bulma both knew that something was wrong.. very wrong...

-----Now:------

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and walked into the hallway to get a better veiw or at least hear what ever it was. Aleu moved in front of the door that leads to the kitchen and barked. "Bulma stay here someone is in there!" "Yeah okay" Then everyone starts to hear singing

Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?   
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to  
I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, die  
Wake up

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other 'that voice sounds really familier...but who is it?' Bulma thought. 'Who the hell is in Blue's kitchen? And who ever it is can't sing it hurts my ears! Grrr thats my favorite song to! I'm gona kill that person who is singing that!' Vegeta growled and went to the door and pushed it open.

Vegeta stood there shocked while someone was raiding Bulmas fridge. And most of all the guy didn't notice that he was standing there. He just kept on singing.

Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to  
I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

"Bulma! Get over here!" Vegeta whispered. "okay" Bulma walked into the kitchen with Vegeta in front of her. Bulma touched the guys shoulder and the guy bumped his head on the shelf. " Owwww what the? Who did that?" The guy asked while standing up straight. "GOKU!" "KAKAROT!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled at the same time. "Oh hey guys!" Goku rubbed his head. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING IN MY FRIDGE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE EATEN ANYTHING OR ELSE I'M GONA GET CHI'S FRYING PAN AND PUT YOU IN A F-CKING COLMA!" Vegeta shoved Goku out of the way and looked in the fridge. "HE ATE EVERY GOD DAMN THING NOTHING IS LEFT! NOT EVEN THE DISHES!" Vegeta grabbed Goku and yelled again,

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU EAT AT YOUR HOUSE? OR AT UR GIRL'S HOUSE? WHY HERE? WHY? AND GOD DAMNIT I'M HUNGRY! YOU BAKA!" Vegeta put Goku down and Aleu came running in and bit Goku from his behind, "OWWWWW! SOMETHINGS EATING MY BUTT! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! IT HURTS! OWWWW!" Aleu let go and ran to Bulma and layed down at her feet. "Kakarot get out now or I'll sick the pup on your ass again do you hear me?" "yes... but Vegeta you don't understand! I was really hungry and I was in the neighborhood and thought I could get a bite to eat but nbo one was home!" Goku whinned. "SO YOU JUST WALKED IN AND ATE ALL OF MY FOOD!" "Yea?" Goku said trying to remeber what happened.

"Grrr GET OUT NOW YOU BAKA NOW WE HAVE TO GO SHOPING AGAIN!" "Yes Vegeta!" And with that he spead out the door. "Vegeta, I can go shoping tommorrow after lunch why not just go out tommorrow? I mean I have to get Aleu microchiped at the vets so..." "Fine" Vegeta grunted, "But I get to choose what resteraunt!" "What ever Vegeta I'm gona take a shower and be down in a few minutes okay?" "Yeah but its gona take you more then a few minutes!" "SHUT UP VEG-HEAD!" "NO CAN DO BLUE!" Vegeta chuckled...

------Outside Capsual Corp--------

" Hey guys what did I tell you? They didnt suspect a thing! Now they are going out tommorrrow for lunch!" Goku said while talking on the phone with Chi, Juu and Krillen.

"Yeah okay, be there in a few. Love you to Chi. Bye"

Goku clapped his hands together and rubbed them and said in an evil voice, "every thing is going according to my plan...muhahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAH! "KAKAROT ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Vegeta hollared. "JUST OPENING THE CAR DOOR NOW!" And Goku drove off to go get more food so Chi can make his favorite meal.

---------okay end of chapter 6! So Goku's pretty smart huh? What will happen tommorrow? What about the trip? I'm getting ahead of myself so please review!---------


	7. I'm not okay trust me

----- Thank you guys! Umm I don't own DBZ nor any food place just my dog! Heres Chapter 7!----

------Next morning-------

"Vegeta lets go! Come on Aleu's vet apointment is in 30 minutes!" Bulma said as she put on a leash on Aleu and gave her a treat. "Yeah yeah Blue I hear ya! Lets go so we can get some food, SINCE SOME MORONIC FOOL ATE ALL OF YOUR FOOD!" Vegeta was having a really bad morning. When he woke up he found Aleu peeing on his shirt and she ate his shoe laces and tore up his belt. Plus there was no more hair gel so he put his hair in a pony tail. He borrowed Bulma's fathers shirt and shoes. He was wearing a whit wife beater the had the capsual corp logo on it, a black leather vest with biker gloves that match, blue riped jeans, and white shoes. He had his most known scowl on his face while he glared at Aleu.

"Vegeta stop glaring at Aleu! Your scaring her! It wasnt her fault that she did that to your stuff! I was supposed to let her out but I slept in, blame me not her!" Vegeta walked up to Bulma and leaned in her face until their lips were almost touching, "fine Blue but your paying for what ever she destroys and your very lucky your my g/f" Vegeta shut his mouth and started to curse in his head 'SHIT! I WASNT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! SHES NOT MY G/F! WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?'

"Ha! Good one Veggie! Like I would be!" Bulma joked but really inside she was hurting and what she didnt know is that her words hurt Vegeta just as much. "Like you would ever like me that way" she whispered. "what?" Vegeta asked walking close to her once again. "I said like you would like me that way!" She said almost in tears. (aww so sad)

"Blue.." Vegeta grabbed her chin, "look at me" Bulma moved her head away and looked at the ground. "...Bl- Bulma...look at me...please?" Bulma looked up to his face and Vegeta kissed her. She kissed back with just as much passion as he kissed her with. Bulma pulled away and looked down trying to hide her blush. Vegeta just chuckled and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. " Silly woman... You mean much more to me than just an friend.." He kissed her nose and took her hand and in the other he picked up Aleu. "Now lets go before we're late!" Vegeta led Bulma to his car and jerked his head as if he wanted the back door to be opened. So Bulma opened it and Vegeta put Aleu in and the couple got in the car and drove off to the vets office. But what they didn't know is that they were being watched but not by 1 person but 2 people.

------Behind a bush----

"Well this is going to be easier to get them together than i thought! Better follow them!" Goku jumped out and scared an old lady so bad that she fainted. "...Oops Chi's gona kill me now!" Goku freaked and picked up the old lady and sat her in a bench and made her pose so that way it look like she was reading. " Man I gotta go! I wana get those two together soon!" Goku ran off and ran into a tree, "...wow... look at the pretty stars..." Goku shook it off and ran off again and ran into a garbage can. "I MENT TO DO THAT!" he yelled as he was being chased by the house owner. "I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Goku begged but it was to late the house owner went over to Goku and hit him with a frying pan. "Now off to see the wizard!" Goku sang while walking funny to his car and drove off to follow Vegeta and Bulma to the vets.

------ Behind Another Bush---------

"Grrrrrrr now it's gona be harder for me to get Bulma back now! I can't belive her! Going off with Vegeta and not me!" Yamcha growled, "WEll if I can't have her no one can! I'm gona need help." Yamcha got up and walked off with an evil plan in mind.

------Vets-----

"There you go miss! All done!" The Vet handed Aleu to Bulma. ' I wish people won't be so perky! I get enough of it from my mother' Bulma grumbled and Vegeta smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. He got up and thanked the vet as they left to the car to go out to eat. "Hey! What resteraunt will let Aleu in?" Bulma asked puzzled.

"Well it does'nt matter because if they don't they'll answer with my fist" Vegeta flexed and Bulma laughed. "So where are we going?" She asked when they got in the car and enterd the high way. "You'll see. But we need to drop off your pup!" Vegeta growled as a car cut him off" but you just said that..." "I know what I said but where we are going is somewhere where you don't want puppies trust me!" Vegeta smirked as he cut the car off that cut him off. "Fine but I'm turning on the radio " "what ever" Vegeta rolled his eyes as a car honked at him.

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Vegeta started to laugh and Bulma looked at him funny. And Bulma listen closley to the words.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Bulma looked at Vegeta and snickered, 'man' she thought, ' that sounds like my life...sorta...'

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

Bulma and Vegeta both laughed and they both looked at each other for a few seconds before Vegeta turned his attetion to the road.

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

As the song ended Bulma looked at Vegeta and sighed, "that kinda sounds like what I say to you sometimes and what you say to me!" Vegeta just nodded but scowled because of some old people cut in fronmt of him and were only going 20 miles per hour. "Just f-cking great!" Vegeta tried to go into another lane but the old people followed his move. "What the hell?" Vegeta looked confused. Bulma just giggled. Vegeta tried again and the old people cut in front of another person. Vegeta shrugged and took the road to Bulmas house to drop off the puppy.

------ After the puppy was dropped off-----

"So Vegeta where are you taking us now?" Bulma asked and Vegeta jsut smirked at her "You'll seee Blue just wait" And once again they didnt notice they where being watched by a guy in a white car. The one guy who could ruin the whole -date- if he got hungry... Goku...

---- OKay thats it for Chapter 7! Now I have a problem here...I can't think of any resteraunts for them to go to! Could you guys give some suggestions? I have a major case of writers block!--------

love,

Jessy


	8. I'M SORRY! BUT I NEED HELP!

-- Hey thanks for the reviews and yes i'm sorry that Vegeta is OOc but in his eyes Bulma is like his girlfriend, and he will 'declare it' in tthe next chapter and don't worry hes only like that to Bulma sometimes. AND ONLY BULMA! I mean Vegeta being nice to Goku? That'll be really scary! But I dont know what resteraunt to use! I want your opinoin on which one i should use! Ruby Tuesday, Olive Garden, Red Lobster? Or if you have any others you would like please tell me! And What song do you guys want? You don't have to tell me I just can't deside! I"m sorry that its being delayed--------------------

Love

Jessy


	9. poor Goku And screw you Catie

------- Hey thanks for the reviews guys! Alright Olive garden it is! I don't own DBZ only Aleu and I dont anything else in this story so yea...-------

------ In the car-----

"Vegeta! Come on! Tell me where we are going! Please?" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta chuckled," no can do Blue" Vegeta said as he turned on the radio. Bulma huffed, sulked in her chair and looked at the window while listening to the song that was on.

I would swallow my pride  
I would choke on the rhines  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside  
I would swallow my doubt turn it inside out find nothing but faith in nothing  
Want to put my tender heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous then I'm through with you

I burn burn like a wicker cabinet chalk white and oh so frail  
I see our time had gotten stale  
The tick tock of the clock is painful  
All sane and logical  
I want to tear it off the wall  
I hear words and clips and phrases  
I think sick like ginger ale  
My stomach turns and I exhale

Bulma looked at Vegeta and laughed. "What is it now woman?" Vegeta growled. "Nothing", she replied, "it's just that...this song just reminds me of you!" Vegeta glared at her, "Oh and how does it do that!" Vegeta snapped. "Just listen Mr.Grump" Bulma chuckled and Vegeta scowled at her then flipped her off. She just burst out laughing.

Chorus

So cal is where my mind states but it's not my state of mind  
I'm not as ugly sad as you  
Or am I origami  
Folded up and just pretend demented as the motives in your head

Chorus

I alone am the one you don't know you need take heed feed your ego  
Make me blind when your eyes close sink when you get close tie me to the bedpost

I alone am the one you don't know you need you don't know you need me. make me  
Blind when your eyes close, tie me to the bed post

Chorus

Vegeta gave Bulma a weird look and Bulma nodded as if saying 'Yeah you know its true' and Vegeta shook his head but continued to listen to the song anyway.

I would swallow my pride  
I would choke on the rinds  
but the lack there of would leave me empty inside,  
swallow my doubt  
turn it inside out  
find nothing but faith in nothing  
want to put my tender heart in a blender  
watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
rendezvous, then I'm through,  
now I'm through with you

through with you

rendezvous then I'm through with you

As the song ended Vegeta yelled," HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT SONG MAKE YOU THINK OF ME?" Vegeta was pissed because for once he didnt know what she was talking about..Wait... Make that more than once... Bulma smiled,"Thats easy Veg-head it talks about when you swallow your pride no matter what you do you kinda get in trouble or someone else in trouble, and it talks about stroking an ego...( I dont know if I'm right or not but oh well I just made the song seem like that) Which people do alot to you am I right?" Bulma asked and Vegeta smirked, "Whatever Blue... Where here..."

Bulma got out of the car and jumped on Vegeta and started to hug him, "THank you for bringing me here Veggie!" Bulma kissed his cheek and he rubbed the back of his hand on it. "What you can kiss me on the lips but I can't kiss you on the cheek?" Bulma got angry. "Not in public..." he mumbled. Bulma sighed and Walked nto the resteraunt with Vegeta...'man I can't belive I'm bringing her on a date? I can't belive I kissed her! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?' Vegeta all but screamed in his mind.

" HELLO!" A waitress poped out of nowhere and scared Bulma so bad that she junped in Vegeta's arms. "Here! Lemme show you to your table! Like is that okay or do you want to a booth?" The Blonde haired waitress asked ( I have nothing against blondes! I am one!) "Ummm.." Vegeta grumbled while puting Bulma down. "We'll take the table" he answered quikly not wanting the girl to talk again.

"Like okay! Follow me please!" The girl lead them to a table and gave them their menus and took out her notepad. "Like my name is Catie" ( sorry to anyone that has that name but my ex-cuz has that name and shes just like that and I f-ucking hate her) Catie winked at Vegeta and Bulma growled. "LIke what would you like to drink? We have Sprite, Dr.Pepper, Ice Tea, Coke, Pepsi, Smoothies." "Dr.Pepper and a Sprite" Vegeta looked at Bulma who was to busy glaring at Catie to pay attetion. "Like okay! Be right back cutie," Catie walked off while huming a tune.

BUlma sighed and looked back at Vegeta. Vegeta was giving her a smirk and he had his eyebrows lifted. "what!" Bulma said defensively. "Your jealous." VEgeta said. "I am not! The slut wouldnt stop flirting with you!" Bulma growled. "Your jealous," is all that Vegeta said. Bulma was about to say something else but Catie came back and gave them their drinks and she gave Vegeta a piece of paper. Catie winked and walked off. Bulma just turned to Vegeta, grabbed her drink and glared at him while he opened the piece of paper. Vegeta's eyebrows lifted and he started to chuckle.

"Well what is it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at her and said,"Her phone number" and he burst out snikering while Bulma grew red.

-------some where on the road-------

"NOOOOOOOO!" Goku yelled as he had his hands in the air, "I can't belive I have a flat tire and my engine blew at the same time!" Goku got out his cell and called Chi to pick him up. 'man what a day.. 1st the old lady, then the tree and the garbage can, and now my car! Oh well Chi said she will be here in a lil bit' Goku sulked.'this was supposed to be a good day..'

"Hey Hun!" Chi called as she pulled over. "Chi!" Goku ran up to her car and got in. "Okay Chi you need to take me to Olive Garden right away!" Goku said seriously and Chi gave him a look. "Now why would I do that?" Goku sighed," Because Vegeta took Bulma out to get something to eat and if I know him he loves Olive Garden!" "Goku let them get together by themselves! I think you helped them enough now come on lets go to the mall!" Chi drove off while Goku was screaming,"NOOO CHI! I HAVE TO GET VEGETA AND BULMA TOGETHER!" -WHAM!- "I'll shut up now Chi-Chi..." And with that Goku passed out.

--------Back to Vegeta and Bulma-------

"SHE DID WHAT?" Bulma yelled. "Hey Blue I have a plan.." Vegeta gave her a playful look and she calmed down. "what Veg-head! " Bulma grwled at him and he gave her an inoccent look. "Okay when she gets back I'm gona pretend to propose to you." BUlma snickered and nodded her head and she gave him a gold ring she was weraing and he put it in his pocket.

Then they both pretended to look at the menus."Vegeta what are you getting?" Bulma asked but she knew the answer 'everything on the menu' "Everything" he said and she rolled her eyes. "what about you! You need to eat more! Your skinny as a f-cking twig!" Vegeta growled playfully. Bulma rolled her eyes and said," Chicken parmarsion." Vegeta chuckled as he saw Catie come back then looked at Bulma and nodded."Here goes he whispered"

"Like do you know what you want?" she asked. "Yeah but before we order may I do something?" Vegeta asked. "LIke sure!" Catie smiled. "okay"Vegeta got up and stood in font of Bulma. "Blue..we've known each other for a long time now.. and I've never met a woman quite like you" Catie gapsed as she saw Vegeta go down on one knee. "Bulma Serenity Briefs...Will you marry me?" Vegeta asked. "Yes Vegeta Jr. Ouji.. I will marry you" Bulma hugged Vegeta and Catie stormed off to the backroom.

"Hey it worked!"Bulma said whil they got up. "Yeah but I bet now that she won't come back to tack our orders." Vegeta sughed. "Oh well lets go to Buger KIng or something.. I'm starving" BUlma laughed and walked out of Olive Garden with Vegeta.

------In back room-----

Catie got out her cell phone and calleda certain someone., "Yo, Yamcha? WE got a problem..."

-whhat is it Catie? did everything go acording to plan?-

"Like I said Yamcha! We have a problem! Bulma is going to get marriedto Vegeta!"

-WHAT? Well... Lets see what happens tommorrow then-

"Yeah but Yam-click- Yamcha? Yamcha? oh Sh-t!"

-------- okay there was chapter 8! What will Yamcha do tommorrow? What happend to goku? whats going on with Bulma and Vegeta? whats with all the questions? okay please reveiw!------


	10. painfull memories

------ Hey sorry for the wait guys. I've been REALLY busy with school and (shivers) report cards... Yea well whats done is done! And to make the story a little bit easier to understand the last chapter there was no school because of a holiday...Sooooo in this chapter they are in school..If you have any questions just give me a message and i'll tell you..

heres chapter 9!

don't own Dbz but i wish i do...

-----at Burger King-----

_"so thats a veggie cheese burger sir?"_

"NO I SAID 23 CHEESE BURGERS NOT VEGGIE CHEESE BURGERS!"

Bulma sat there in the car while looking out the window thinking - Man where ever we go today we deal with idiots.. Vegeta has been arguing with thsi lady for like 15 minutes already-

_" Oh, I'm sorry sir. That was 2 veggie burgers?"_

"NO! 23 CHEESE BURGERS!"

_"Bless you sir"_

"I DIDNT SNEEZE!"

_"so now you want to wake up with the king?"_

Bulma looked at Vegeta with confusion all over her face. Vegeat just shook his head.

"NO I DID NOT! NO LISTEN! I WANT 23 CHEESE BURGERS! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"_our managers not availible right now..but please wait for your 23 cheese burgers"_

"Finally!" Vegeta sighed while Bulma gave him a look. "What?" Vegeta looked at Bulma and she shook her head," I think that we might not get our food today.." Vegeta looked at her shocked and whispered" How could you say something like that?" Bulma sighed and pointed to the pick up window and there another guy was flipping out about his food. Vegeta growled and slammed his head on the steering wheel. And of course the he made the horn go off.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

_"I'm sorry sir but we are out of cheese. would you like our chicken fires instead?"_

" Sure, why not... BUT I WANT 45 OF THEM!"

_"Sir, did you just say that you want a life time suplly of spam?"_

Vegeta cursed and yelled once again "NO I WANT 45 OREDERS OF CHICKENS FRIES!"

_"sir please don't yell"_

"I WOULD'NT IF YOU WOULD LISTEN!"

_"45 chiken fires...What would you like to drink with that sir?"_

" Sprite and a coke"

_"Sir can you speak a little bit louder? I can't hear you"_

"SPRITE AND A COKE!"

_"sir if you yell one more time I'm gona have to report you"_

Bulma laughed and Vegeta sighed.

_"your total is $43.98. Please pull up to the window to pay"_

Vegeta did so and payed. Then he drove up to the next window and picked up 6 bags of chicken fries and the 2 drinks.

He started to drive off untill Bulma took a sip of her drink and spat it out "EWWW THIS STUFF IS NASTY! WHAT IS IT!" She started to gag and Vegeta glanced at her. "Woman, you just can't handle a drink can you?" Vegeta chuckled.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A SIP?" Vegeta took the drink from Bulma and gulp it down. Pretty soon his face was pale and he look really ill. "Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma asked while looking at his face. He just nodded and said "Man what ever that was, it wasnt sprite" Vegeta stuck out his tounge and Bulma smiled. "We'll just get a drink at my house than" Vegeta turned on the radio and tried to concentrate on how not to get sick and puke all over his friend.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

Vegeta looked at Bulma and smiled. She looked at him and rolled her eyes thinking that something was on her face. She turned her head and looked at the things they passed.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

-Man... This is how me and Blue where before... I was being beaten by my own parents and told no one... untill Bulma came more attatched to me...- Vegeta thought.

---Flashback-----

Vegeta just got home from Bulma's place and he shut his door to find that someone was in the corner of his living room. The only thing that came to his mind was his father. "where have you been boy?" Vegetas father walked into the the middle of the room and looked at Vegeta in a twisted way. "At Bulma's house studying for a test thats coming up."

"You lie boy, and now I'm gona teach you a lesson!" Vegetas father hit him in the nose and made him fly back into the wall.

Vegeta stumbled away from the wall and tried to get up the stairs to get to his room. He was on the third step when a cold hand grabed his ankleand pulled him down then threw him into the kitchen. Vegeta hit the floor with a 'thud'.

"Get up!" Vegetas father boomed and kicked him in the side. Then he grabed Vegeta's hair and lifted him in the air while hitting him in the gut like a punching bag. (think how like Videl got beat up at the tortament) Vegeta was trying to hold on to concessness but he was failing.

The last thing Vegeta heard was the front door slaming open and a womans voice shreiking," WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO VEGETA!" Then everything went black. Vegeta woke up in a white room with an I.V. attatched to him. He sat up and winced. -Yup. I'm sore- Vegeta smiled and looked around the room untill he saw a young girl with blue hair laying in a hospital chair slightly snoring. -Blue?- Vegeta thought as he passed out from the pain.

Once again Vegeta awoke but it was the sound of his mothers voice and Bulmas voice

"Vegeta's father would never do that to him!"

"Oh yeah, well than how come I saw him about to kill Vegeta with a knife! Don't tell me thats not abuse!" Bulma yelled with tears. She knows how Vegeta feels like because her cousin Torry, a 8 year old boy was almost killed by his parents but thanks to her parents hes safe in another home with people who take care and love him.

"Maybe you where seeing things!" Vegeta's mother was angry with thsi girl.

"I know I wasn't and I'm asking you now to leave, if you don't I'll will call the cops" Bulma whispered.

Vegetas mother left in a huff and Vegeta sat up and looked at Bulma. She looked at him with her teary blue eyes and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his neck. Vegeta just rubbed her back untill she calmed down. It was then that Vegeta noticed that he was in a different room. "Where am I?" He asked as Bulma got up and grabed a chair and sat it next to his bed. He shook his head and patted the bed. She crawled on it and explained that they where at her house and that when his father was about to cut him with a knife she walked in to feturn his book. She yelled at his dad and called the cops while he ran after her. She was stabbed in the arm but she wanted to get Vegeta medical care before her.

Vegeta looked at her arm and took off the bandage and Bulma winced at the pian. Vegeta saw a gash that was all bloody and the it was deep. Real deep. What really ticked off Vegeta was that this cut was not looked at. Bulma just wraped an ace bandage on it. Vegeta shook his head and cleaned it up for her. It was about 6 p.m. and Vegeta wanted to leave but Bulma wouldnt let him. So he got back in the bed and BUlma sat in the chair.

"Isn't that uncomfertable?" Vegeta asked while scooting over, "sleep here. It'll be better for your back. Bulma got in the bed next to him and feel asleep instantly. Vegeta chuckled and he knew that he would have to find a knew home.

For the next couple of months later Vegeta found an apartment that was not to far from Bulmas place. He and Her have grown a very strong relation ship the strongest he had in his whole life. Bulma had saved his life and made him a better person. He trusted his life with her. He hoped she does with him.

-----End of flash back------

"Hey Veggie!" Bulma snaped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Vegeta shook his head and looked at Bulma, "What Blue?" Bulam smiled and then frowned. "What are we know?" Bulma asked like she didnt want to know the answer. The truth was that she was scared that Vegeta wouldnt be her boy friend.. She was scared of losing the friend ship she had now with him.

Vegeta as if he knew what she was thinking said,"What ever you want it to be. But for me..." He glanced at the girl beside him." We can be more than friends" Bulma Hugged him and he swerved. "Woman!" "oops.. sorry!"

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

------ With Chi-Chi and Goku-----

"I'm hungry"

"to bad! WE are going home than I can cook, But for now just wait!"

a few minutes later...

"I'm hungry"

"I know Goku"

"Are we there yet?"

"no"

a few more minutes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"noooooo"

"okay..."

3 seconds later..

"How about now!"

"DOE IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE AT MY HOUSE! SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT MYSELF!"

"I'm hungry.."

WHAM!

"There problem solved!" Chi said while driving off into the dust.

She turned on the raido and listened to the song.

Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

-This song reminds me of Bulma...She's been through alot lately and hopefully Vegeta will make her life brighten up-

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

----Flashback----

"Hey Chi, Juu? Which dress looks better? The red... or the blue?"

"I like the shirt and jeans look don't you agree Juu?" I asked and Juu nodded her head.

"Grrrr..FINE! The green shirt with ripped jeans!" Bulma yelled. Juu and I just smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Bulma put on lip gloss and put her hair in a messy bun.

"Okay! I'm reay for my date with Yamcha!" Bulma spun around to show us. "where are you going again B?" Juu asked.

"Ummm. I'm supposed to meet up with him at the mall" Juu nodded and told her to call them just in case.

Bulma just smiled and walked towards her car, got in it and drove off to the mall. I had a really bad feeling in my gut about this. I called over the guys 15 minutes after Bulma left. We hung out untill the phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Yes this is the police. Is Bulma Briefs there?"

"No she is not. But may I ask. What is wrong?" Everyone gathered around me.

"Well, its not good... Her dads plain was traveling in a storm and it crashed over the ocean...I'm sorry but.. We couldnt find any suvivors.."

I hung up the phone and told the gand what had happened. I started to cry.

A few seconds after the phone call Bulma ran into the house in tears and went up to her room.

Vegeta and I followed her. Vegeta said that he wanted to go in first, after what i had heard about his parents I hjad major respect for him. So I let him. Vegeta and Bulma talked for about an hour and she calmed down, apperantly Yamcha was with another girl when she got to the mall and he kissed the girl right in front of her face.

Vegeta called everyone in and looked at them for help. I guess he couldnt tell her about her dad by himself.

We all told her and she just started to cry harder and Vegeta hugged her and tried to sooth her. She calmed down after like 3 hours, she passed out from the stress Vegeta explained while I yelled Bulma's name when she fainted agains Vegeta's chest. Rigth then and there everyone knew that the 2 people where ment for each other.

Vegeta lived with Bulma for a couple weeks untill her and her mom where okay. Of course me and the gang had stopped by too.

Bulma hides her feelings sometimes from us because she doesnt want to look weak in front of us.. I feel sorry for the poor girl.. But I know she doesnt like pitty from me or Juu. It's weird but I can live with it.

------End of Flashback-----

"Man, that was the day when Bulma got rid of Yamcha completely over the summer" Chi said out loud as she parked in her drive way and woke up Goku. THey walked into her house and ate.

------Buma and Vegeta----

"Hey Veggie?" Bulma asked Vegeta and Vegeta just looked at her with the fries sticking out of his mouth. She started to laugh and he swallowed. "What Blue?" "You wana jusy sleep over? School is tommorrow and its like 8 p.m."

"So? I've drove home at midnoght a couple times!" Bulma gave him the puppy look and begged"Please?" Vegeta sighed and nodded.

------At Bulmas house------

Aleu ran over to Vegeta and Bulma and started to lick their hands untill Bulma picked her up and cuddled her. "well some one missed us!" Vegeta chuckled and put his arm around Bulma's waist while Aleu licked her face. "Come on Lets go get ready! We can camp out in the T.V. room and watch movies!" Bulma said while pulling vegeta up the stairs and holding Aleu with the other arm.

"Yeah yeah yeah! But I pick the movies!" Vegeta called as he went to 'his' spare room and Bulma jsut laughed and called to him "Dream on Veggis boy!" While changing she heard Vegeta growl and Bulma laughed. They met up with each other in the hallway and made their way down stairs.

"Okay Vegeta, you pick some movies and I'll get the grub!" Bulma skipped into the kitchen and made popcorn, she got some BBQ chips, and made ice cream for them both.

When she walked back into the T.V. room she saw Vegeta playing with Aleu. Aleu had his sock in her moth and she was shaking her head from side to side with growling. Vegeta had the other side of the sock and he kept shaking his arm. It was a very funny sight.

Vegeta picked out the movies, AVP, Patriot, Matrix, and Saw 2 that he burned.

--------After some movies-----

THey watched AVP, and the matrix.. It was 12:54 and Vegeta and Bulma were sound asleep in each others arms. Aleu just layed in the bowl that held the chips.

-------------Okay i'm gona stop here! that was a really loooong chapter but I havent written in a while so I hope you guys are happy with the chapter! PLease review! Man my hands hurt lol...-----------


	11. the price you pay

-----------Hey sorry for the wait! Ummm Now in THIS chapter they ARE in school... If not sue me... Sorry if any one has been OOC but in my story it kinda fits...------

-----I don't own any thing with DBZ at all...------

------Bulma's house------

6:55 a.m.

"Woman!" Vegeta shook Bulma. "Woman!" Vegeta poked her. "Woman!" Vegeta took one of Bulma's feet in his hand and he dragged her around the house. Well just one of the stories. "Damn Woman...Won't wake up...Missing breakfast...Hungry...School...food...training...beating up losers.." Vegeta grumbled while walking back and forth. Finaly Vegeta gave up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and...

"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY F-CKING HOUSE? IF IT'S GOKU I'M GONA KICK HIS SORRY ASS AND THEN SICK ALEU ON HIM!" Vegeta gulped. - I love it when she's mad...but this is just to scary to wake up too- Bulma walked into the kitchen with a frying pan and a broom. Vegeta had his eye on the frying pan of doom. He had one to many headaches because of that demon weapon.

"Oh." Bulma droped the broom but she still had the pan in her hand. Vegeta winced as he thought about the metal hitting his poor skull. "Hey Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Vegeta gave her a look "I slept over, I'm hungry and since I couldn't wake your fat ass up I'm gona make my own food. Besides your food tastes like shit-" WHAM! Vegeta just went a little bit to far on that one... Bulma hit him with her 'tool' andwalked beside him and kissed his cheek. "A 'good moring' would be nice to say but I can see you are to good enough for that" Bulma walked away from the man and went up stairs to her room to shower and change.

Is there a word or right to say  
Even in this old fashioned way?  
Go make your move, girl  
I'm not coming home

Would things have changed if I could've stayed?  
Would you have loved me either way?  
Dressed to the blues.  
Day to day with my collar up

"Damn Woman and her pan of doom" Vegeta snarled as he went to let Aleu out. Aleu Jumped and chased after a bird. Then did her buisness. By the time the man and the puppy went inside Bulma was making some toast. Aleu yipped and hobbled over to her 'mom'. Bulma picked up Aleu and hugged her then put her down. Aleu ran out to the lobby tp play with Bulma's mom's pets. Vegeta was to busy noticing what Bulma was wearing. A pink tank top, a white over see through shirt with sparkles, dark jeans that had cuts and rips, and to top it all off she had black sketchers with neon blue laces. Vegeta's eyes were bulging out of his head. Her hair was in a messy bun, she had lip gloss, blush, and silver and gold earings that were hoops. -Wait?- Vegeta thought -She doesnt wear blush- Vegeta was puzzled at her sudden change. But in the real world she wasn't wearing blush at all.

Decision sits so make it quick  
A breath inhaled from an air so sick  
I cursed the day I had learned  
Of the web you spun...  
You had your hold till bleeding

She was blushing at Vegeta's staring, he just didn't noticde untill now. His face became beet red. He turned and stormed up stairs to change Bulma just laughed at him.

-------7:15 in Reagan's Homeroom---------

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've never walked out  
So until the sun burns out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Juu, Vegeta, Bulma and Chi were all talking about the teacher who didn't show.

"Maybe she realized she has no purpose here!" Vegeta chuckled while stting back in his chair. All the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"She might just be late?" Bulma guessed. Everyone shook their heads at Bulma.

"Her car broke down?" Chi looked at the door when it opened.

"Mr.Yungman?" Juu asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in history right now?"

"No. Your teacher Mrs.Reagan will not be here for the rest of the week because her husband passed away yesterday from an illness so now you have a sub" Juu rolled her eyes at the teacher.

Would we have lived as a child would care?  
With this vial to drink I dare  
(Oh where have you been, oh where have you been)  
Only to cry all alone with your taste on tongue  
(Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving? Bye)

Should we try this again with hope? (Bye, bye)  
Or is it lost, give up the ghost  
And should I die all alone as I knew I would...  
Then burn in hell young sinner

Mr.Yungman shruged and walked out of the room. Vegeta sighed and glared at Yamcha who had just made his -late- apperance. Yamcha walked over to the gang and crossed his arms.

He looked at Vegeta then to Bulma and to Vegeta again. He chuckled. "Say..." He started. "Shouldn't you two be wearing a ring?" Vegeta looked at Bulma with a confuzed look. Bulma raised her eyebrows and shook her head. Yamcha chuckled again. Juu cracked her knuckles. Chi glared at the loser.

"Because I thought thats what engadged couples do" Yamcha smirked as the girls gasped and Vegeta glared.

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Now listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Vegeta stood up and grabbed Yamcha by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING YOUR MOUTH ABOUT! BLUE AND I ARE NOT ENGADGED AND WILL NEVER BE! I COULD NEVER THINK OF HER LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Vegeta yelled but he went to far.

"Just that you could never care for Bulma" Yamcha laughed and jerked his head towards Bulma. Vegeta looked at Bulma and realized his mistake.

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

Bulma had tears flowing down her face and was looking down. Her whole body was trembiling. She sobbed, Vegeta felt as if he had been stabbed. He blew what ever Bulma and he had gained over the past day or two. Bulma looked at Vegeta and then at Yamcha and shook her head she tried to run out of the room but Juu and Chi grabbed her.

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me (you had your hold)  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

Bulma just shoved them out of the way and ran out of the building, the school. Out of the town.

------ At lunch with the others-------

Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me (give up the ghost)  
I would've never walked out (Oh where have you been, oh where have you been)  
So until the sun burns out (Oh where have you been if it hurts to be forgiving?)  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

"What the hell happened with you guys?" Goku questioned when he saw Vegeta Juu and Chi. Vegeta sighed and the girls looked at him. Bulma and I got together yesterday, and I swear I love her to death, we went out to a resteraunt and a girl was hitting on me so I pretended to propose to Blue. Then I slept over her house. Then today I yelled out that I practicly didn't care for her! I f-cked up kakarot." Vegeta put his head down and the girls deciding that everyone should just skip the rest of the day and look for their poor heart broken friend. But they didn't know how far she really was...

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in

-------Where ever Bulma is... (Sorry can't tell you yet)----

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
You may be invited, girl, but you're not coming in

"It hurts so much! I hate it!" Bulma sobbed. No one heard her. She fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands, "What did I do? Where did I go wrong?" Bulma whispered. Bulma looked at the full moon. ( Alot of time has past) "What do I do?" Bulma looked over to a stone that was not to far away from her. "I miss you" she cried her self to sleep under a tree that was behind the mysterious stone.

Listen well... will you marry me?  
Not now, Boy  
Are you well in the Suffering?  
You've been the most gracious of hosts  
I may be invited, girl, but I'm not coming in  
And you're not coming in

-------okay end of chapter 10! Where did Bulma go? Where are the others? all are revealed in the next chapter! please review!

preveiw of next chapter: "Bulma?" "Who the hell are you?" She spat. "An old friend" As the figured came out of the shawdows she gasped. "It can't be!" "Bulma it's all right.." "NO IT'S NOT!...nothing is" Bulma stood up and looked down the cliff that she was staring at. "Don't jump" "it's to late" "Just don't jump"...

------hahahaha What do you think? Cliff hanger!-----


	12. This can't be happening

----------- Hey people! Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter! The big question is though... Will Bulma and Vegeta get back together? Or will Bulma go with this 'new' charecter? o0 I better just wirte the story..lol-------

I don't own Dbz charecters, or the T.V. show, or any songs that I use... Or movies...

Last time:

"What the hell happened with you guys?" Goku questioned when he saw Vegeta Juu and Chi. Vegeta sighed and the girls looked at him. Bulma and I got together yesterday, and I swear I love her to death, we went out to a resteraunt and a girl was hitting on me so I pretended to propose to Blue. Then I slept over her house. Then today I yelled out that I practicly didn't care for her! I f-cked up kakarot." Vegeta put his head down and the girls deciding that everyone should just skip the rest of the day and look for their poor heart broken friend. But they didn't know how far she really was...

-------Where ever Bulma is... (Sorry can't tell you yet)----

"It hurts so much! I hate it!" Bulma sobbed. No one heard her. She fell to her knees and sobbed in her hands, "What did I do? Where did I go wrong?" Bulma whispered. Bulma looked at the full moon. ( Alot of time has past) "What do I do?" Bulma looked over to a stone that was not to far away from her. "I miss you" she cried her self to sleep under a tree that was behind the mysterious stone.

Now:

-------Where Vegeta's at-------

-Grrrrr I can't find Blue anywhere! She has been gone for like 48 hours! What if she hurt herself? Or worse...- Vegeta shook his head at the thought of her commiting suicide. He drove arond in his car looking everywhere. "DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BLUE?" Vegeta felt like screaming,yelling, ripping off Goku's head for no reason, and most of all...killing Yamcha! "How the hell would he know about the act Blue and I put on?" Vegeta parked the car on a hill next to a cemetary. "Unless that slut Cattie and Yamcha where connected by someway... OH SHIT!" Vegeta figured it out. Yamcha had one of his sluts spy on him and his girl...Then report it all back to him... But thats way to small for him... Knowing him he would kill me or Bl-" Vegeta gasped and growled at the same time which turned out like a funky hic-up. "YAMCHA IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL BULMA WHEN SHES ALONE!" Vegeta started to freak out but then he realized he was near a cemetary.. But not any cemetary...- It was where Bulma's father was burried!- Vegeta got out of his car and went to look for Mr.Breif's grave. He remebered that it was by a couple of trees...

Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field  
Mother's hands are serving meals in a café on Main Street  
With mouths to feed... just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about... is how it's so bad It's too bad, it's stupid br  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk

-------Goku & Chi-Chi--------

"WHERE THE HELL CAN BULMA GO IN THIS TOWN!" Goku yelled out while the car was silent. Chi just backed away from her b/f and said calmly," Well hun maybe she isn't in the city?" Chi was to upset to think about it. Her best friend was out there alone and she was on foot! - I mean who knows what kind of people lurk for girls at night?- "Oh yeah!" Goke swerved and Chi swung and hit her head on the side of the car door. "Owww! What was that for Goku?" Chi rubbed her sore head. Goku just smiled. " Do you remeber what Bulma said over the summer? A couple months after her pop died?" Chi nodded her head. "Yeah she said that when ever she was lonley or needed help she went their because she felt...welcomed" It finally poped into Chi's head. "So Bulma has to be their right?" Chi asked while noticing they where just a couple miles away. "Yeah! I mean where else would she go?" Goku asked. "She has a whole freaking city!" Chi-Chi grumbled. Goku just put his hand on the back of his head and he laughed. But sadly when he did that he lost control of the steering wheel and the car swerved but thankfuly Chi grabed the wheel before they hit anything. Goku just looked guilty and kept driving on.

You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried  
You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there right when I needed you the most  
And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad

------Juu & Krillen-----

"Okay, most likely Vegeta, Goku and Chi are at Bulma's dads grave right?" Krillen asked while Juu just nodded. "Yeah.. We should head there too" Krillen sighed but nodded. He didnt want to fight with anyone right now. -So much is happening in so little time! It's not fair why us? Why Bulma? Why Yamcha?- Krillen got real pissed whne he thought of that guy. -If I ever see him again... I swear I will help Goku and Vegeta kill him! No one should deserve what Bulma and Vegeta have been through the last year! NO ONE!- Krillen took a deep breath and Juu just chuckled at her guy. "Come on Baldy! Lets go find Bulma before Yamcha does!" Krillen nodded and drove on to the cemetary...

It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk

--------Bulma-------

Bulma woke up with a bad cramp in her back. "Owww... Damn stick...damn life... damn Vegeta and Yamcha...damn you father for leaving me!" Bulma started to cry once again when she remebered what had happened.Bulma stopped crying when she saw a cliff just a few yards away. -I bet it would be better for eveyone if I just ened it here and now- Bulma huffed and got up. She started to walk over to the cliff when she heard sticks snap. She turned around and found that no one was there. She shrugged but had the feeling of being followed. She started to walk faster untill she heard some one.

"Bulma?" "Who the hell are you?" She spat. "An old friend" As the figured came out of the shawdows she gasped. "It can't be!" "Bulma it's all right.." "NO IT'S NOT!...nothing is" Bulma stood up and looked down the cliff that she was staring at. "Don't jump" "it's to late" "Just don't jump"... "What if I do... What will you do then?" Bulma asked the figure and it just chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" Bulma glared at the guy in front of her. "Not when they leave a child and a mother by themselves" Bulma whispered. Her father sighed and walked closer to his no longer little girl. "Its not true... I'm here now! I'm alive!" Her father hugged her. Bulma shook her head 'no' Bulma started to walk back into the tree when she heard another voice...-wait theres more than one- Bulma thought as she looked to find where the voices where coming from.

It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk

"Bulma you know you can't escape me and Yamcha!" her father laughed evily. Bulma gasped and ran towards the voices. She ran and ran untill she saw a bright light. She screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder and one wrapped around her waist. Bulma had tears coming to her eyes and she...

-------the others--------(I know ...I'm mean)

Every one met up with each other at the cemetary and they all desides to split up and look for their friend. Vegeta by hyimself. Juu with Krillen and Chi-Chi with Goku. Goku and Ch covered the side where there was a valley of flowers. Juu and Krillen covered the gravestones. And Vegeta wanted to go into the forest.

Everyone was calling her name, nickname, or even each other. BUt no matter what they turned up with nothing. Well that is untill they heard a scream. Vegeta was the closest to where it came from and of course he ran as fast as a lion on the hunt. But instead of being brave and all. He was scared shitless. -That was Blue's scream I know it!- Vegeta thought as he reached an opening. He slowed down and looked around.

He saw a few young trees, some flowers, vines, and a gravestone which said 'Here lies Teddy Breifs father to Bulma Breifs and husband to Bunny Breifs 1978-2005' Vegeta sighed and felt like he had been torn. -I thought she would be here!- Vegeta sat down beside a tree and waited for the others to catch up. It would take them a while since they didn't hear exactly where the scream came from. - wait...oh no the scream! I forgot about that! I'm to late!- Vegeta sighed and shook his head.

Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are  
We made it out...  
...we still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it...  
...and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad

He hung his head and listen to the birds but what he heard instead was groaning and soft cries. It was coming from behind a tree. The tree he was sitting at. Vegeta got up and walked around the trunk of it. There he saw his joy. -Blue!- Bulma was on a pile of grass and sticks she had made last night, she had dirt and dead leaves in her hair, she was all muddy and she had dried tears on her face.

Vegeta gently grabbed her shoulder and shook her but nothing happened so he wraped his arm around her waist. THats when Bulma started to freak out.

-------Bulma----

Bulma woke up from her night mare and felt arms aroung her she turned around and she saw Vegeta. She hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Shhhh it's alright...I'm here don't worry about anyone else..." Vegeta rubbed her back untill she calmed down. Bulma tried to but she just let everything go all the pain she was hiding. Bulma soon recovered and Vegeta kissed her lips and helped her up. "Comeon Blue lets get you home...with me.." Vegeta started to walk but Bulma stayed in place. Vegeta turned and looked at her,"Come on Blue lets go!" BUlma sighed and walked up to him and put an arm aroung his waist while he helped her walk.

She was realy tired from running and all the crying she had done last night. Vegeta just put his arm on her shoulders and they walked back to the others. But what everyone didn't know. Was that Bulma's dream ment something deeply important in their lives. And if they worn't carefull enough.. Everything could turn around once again..only a life could be lost...

It's too bad, it's stupid  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk

It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Long time, let's walk, let's talk

-------End of chapter!

I know its kinda short but I just got back from school and its a speacial day for my mom so i had little time to write this! If you guys want, could you give me some song titles that I could use? I'm running out of ideas! o.0 well anyways! I should have the next chapter up by Sunday. If not just complain untill I do! Please review! thank you!

next chapter:

Bulma was curled up t her once again boy friend that had...in his own way... apologized to her for what had happened. She was happy but something didn't sit right in her gut.. All she could think about was the call and letter she had gotten from Yamcha.. Was it a joke? Or was he serious? And whats going on at the hospital? What happend to mom? What will happen to us? Bulma looked over at Vegeta who had his arm wrapped around her. If he didn't she would fall off the couch and land into the bowl of popcorn...


	13. not a normal car trip

Hey guys! Sorry for the loooong wait but if you havn't heard.. There was a bus and train crash down here in Florida...Sorry to say that I was on that bus and I have been very busy with my family and friends. But enough with the past! And I'm also very sorry for the last chapter... It seemed sappy and all that crap...Well this chapter is gona be more funny and happier..hopefully...lol...Well anyways..Heres ch.12!

oh and this preview:

Bulma was curled up t her once again boy friend that had...in his own way... apologized to her for what had happened. She was happy but something didn't sit right in her gut.. All she could think about was the call and letter she had gotten from Yamcha.. Was it a joke? Or was he serious? And whats going on at the hospital? What happend to mom? What will happen to us? Bulma looked over at Vegeta who had his arm wrapped around her. If he didn't she would fall off the couch and land into the bowl of popcorn...

------------FORGET ABOUT IT!-----

---Now with the real chapter--------

-----------In Goku's car--------

"Hey Chi you didn't happen to see where I put my wallet did you?" Chi-chi looked over to her boyfriend.."Nooo...Why would you bring it anyways?" Goku glared at her," THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT MY WALLET HAS MY PERSONLIZED CUSTOMER OF THE YEAR CARD FOR CHUCKY CHEESE'S!" "Goku, honey, what about your money?" "WHO CARES ABOUT THE DAMN MONEY! I'M HUNGRY AND IF I USE MY CARD I GET FREE TOKENS! NOW TELL ME IF YOU SEEN MY CARD!" "Did you just order me to do something for you...but not only that, you yelled it at me?" Chi-chi whispered as she reached for something in the back seat. "uhhhhhh Chi I'm sorry.. NO! CHI-CHI!NOT THE PAN OF DOMM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -BAM-

-------------In Vegeta's car--------------

"Did you hear that Vegeta?" Bulma asked tiredly. "Here what Blue?" "I don't know but it sounded like a scream of terror" "Like how the gang screamed when they found out you put ten tea spoons of salt in their cookies?" -smack- "OWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "FOR BEING AN IDIOT AND MAKING FUN OF ME!" "ok, ok Geez Blue taking lessons from Harpy?" "Maybe I should start" Bulma glared at Vegeta. He just gulped and leaned back into his seat. "I still thought i heard a scream and a sound of metal hitting a cement brick" "Your hearing things Blue" "Oh really...Then why is Goku's car swerving back there?" "Ummmm maybe because Goku is an idoit?" Vegeta said while looking in the left car veiw mirror. "Good 'yawn' point Vegeta"

-------------In Juu's car------------------------

"Man! Look at all these food membership cards! There must be one for every resteraunt in the city!" Krillen said while showing his girlfriend.."You know Goku will go nuts without them?" "Yeah...Well...I'm keeping the chucky cheese one!" Krillen pouted like a 3 year old. "you do what you want...But I'm not gonna hold Chi-chi back when she finds out you stole her boyfriends preshish membership stuff" "Fine fine I get the point! No one wants to deal with a pissed off woman! Besides I have experionce" Juu's eye was starting to twitch,"OH AND WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HMMMM?" "Nothing dear...I was referring to Bulma...You know how mad she can get! I swear!" Juu sighed...-He's a really bad liar...but not as bad as Goku-

Sit tight, I'm going to need you to keep time, come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me.  
Good good, now we're making some progress come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat.  
And I believe, that this may call for a proper introduction.  
And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this just the prologue.

------------In Goku's car-------

"Chi! Those cards are the 2nd most mainest thing in my life! (remeber...we are talking about goku here) I can't live without them!" "Goku! mainest isn't even a word!" "It's not?" "NO IT'S NOT NOW DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" "yes mam" "Look, we'll find them don't worry about it!" "Okay Chi-chi! Just no more frying pan for today! Promise?" "promise...WHOA!" "WHAT! WHAT IS IT?" Goku jumped as Chi-chi yelled. "Nothing it was my phone...It just scared me thats all!" CHi laughed as she checked the I.D. number. "Who is it?" "It's Juu Goku...Now hush!"

Phone call:

Chi- Hello? Waz up Juu?

Juu- Hey Chi..Was by any chance..Goku missing his wallet?

Chi- Yeah! You found it?

Juu- Naw Krill did. But I just wanted to let you kno that We have it safe and sound

Chi- Cool! I'll Tell Goku that -in background- "Tell me what Chi?" "Juu and Krillen have your wallet!" "YAY! NOW I CAN GET FREE TOKENS AT CHUCKIE CHEESE'S!"

Juu- Someones excited...?

Chi- Juu I'm gona have to call you back he's getting outta control -in background- "Chi! YOU PROMISED NO MORE PAN! CHI! DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Juu- No prob! C ya soon!

Chi- Bub-i

End of phone call

-----Goku's car------------

"CHI...DONT TOUCH THAT PAN! IT'S EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!" Goku screamed like a little girl "I love you Goku" -WHAM- "OWWWWWWWWWWW MY HEAD!"

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives

Applause! Applause! No, wait wait...

Dear studio audience,  
I have an announcement to make.  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think.  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page.

And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction.  
And well, dont you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

----------Vegeta's Car--------

"I swear I just heard it again!" "You have mental problems Blue" "I DO NOT! I JUST HEARD SOMEONE YELL ABOUT THEIR HEAD AND THAT SAME NOISE OF METAL HITTING A BRICK!" "Riiiiiight...So when do the men in the white coats come and take you to the happy hotel?" "Shut up Vegeta please?" "Welllll...Since you asked nicely...uhhh no!" -smack- "iight woman...Now when we get to your house...your gonna soy pay for that!" "No! GOSH LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta turned to give Bulma a weird look but she just smiled and looked out the window. "Your a strange woman Blue...Real strange.." "Yeah but you wouldn't like me any other way right?" "Well when you put it that way.." -smack- "hey!" -smack- "woman" -smack- "WOMAN!" -smack- "STOP IT!" -smack- "Fine" Bulma laughed at Vegeta who gave her the look of a 5 year old who didnt do anything. "Goofball" Vegeta just smirked.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives

Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen.  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen.  
Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen.  
Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up

--------Juu's car--------------

"Do I have to give Goku back his cards?" "DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM ON THE PHONE! YEA YOU DO!" "Even the chuckie cheese one?" "YES EVEN THE CHUCKIE CHEESE ONE!" "ahhhh man!"

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be... your eyes

---------------end of chapter----------------

so what did you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW! I dont own the song **The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage nor the band panic! at the disco... nor chucki cheese's!**

**love**

**Jessy**


	14. all down hill from here

----**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but its the last year of 8th grade and I'm helping out wit the feild trips, feild days, and graduation music videos. So yeah! Ok thsi chapter I'm skipping ahead some months because i really want this fic done by this week. After this chapter, there might be one more, it'll depend on your guys reviews. Ok I've done enough talking so heres the 2nd to the last chapter**--------

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT A PAIR OF SOCKS AND AN EMPTY JELLO BOX!**

------------3 Months later--------------------

--------Juu's POV-------------

"Hey B!" I called through the science hall, "WAIT UP WILL YOU! I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE VEGETA BUT SLOW DOWN DAMMIT!" "Uuuuhhhh Juu? I'm like right beside you now soooo... STOP YOUR YELLING!" Bulma yelled in my ear. I gritted my teethe, "Oohhh you are soo lucky I'm in a good mood today!" I started to watch Bulma as she laughed when we walked outside to our new table. " Hey, Juu... Can I ask you a question since no one is around... and you cant tell anyone, not even Chi!" -ok ok she doesnt want me to tell Chi, our other best friend because...? Oh shit this is'nt good- "Sure! Lay it on me!" I said in a perky kinda funky way. "grr I can't tell you now. Vegeta's walking towards us" Bulma laid her head on the table and sighed. Vegeta came up nest to her and shoved her lightly. "come on Woman, scoot your ass over" Bulma growled, stood up and walked towards the Bathrooms. I look over at Vegeta and he shrugged while looking curiously at the direction Bulma went off too. " I'll follow her and see whats up." I ran off to go meet up with Bulma.

------------------ Bulma's POV-----------

I saw Juu running toward me and I smiled. - Perfect- I thought as I rubbed my hands together. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" "Ahem...?" Juu looked at me in a strange way. "what?" I asked in a stupid way. "Don't play the Goku act on me Bulma Rene Briefs! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Juu's face got real red. "Fine, I sighed as I leaned against the wall. I'm muferineringpfhh." I mumbled as I put my face in my hands. "what did you say? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WHEN YOU MUMBLE!" I sighed and looked up at her. " I'm moving Juu, to Florida, in the U.S... I don't know how to tell the others... Or even Vegeta..." I looked back up at Juu and her eyes softened. "when are you moving?" I looked back at the ground, "next week" I said quietly. "WHAT? Next week! When did you find out?" I stood up straight and swallowed the lump in my throat. " Three months ago... After You guys left to seperate Goku and Krillen." I sat down and started to cry softly. " Why didnt you tell anyone?" Juu sat next to me. " I tried! I tried dammit! But everytime i opened my mouth someone interupted me, or we where having to much fun... I didnt want to ruin it." i said as i wiped my tears away.

"So How you gonna tell Vegeta and the others?" (Oh i forgot to tell you guys that Bulma and Vegeta got back together, but Vegetas more arrogant like he's normaly) "i'll tell them today, right when we get back to the table." Juu stood up and helped me up on my feet. "you go girl" I smiled and we made our way to the table.

**Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through**

----------------Vegeta's POV------------

I watched out of the corner of my eye the two girls walking back here, but thata didnt last long as I felt something mushy slam into the side of my face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD VEG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The fool kakarott laughed while there was food in his mouth. -discusting...- " KAKAROTT! NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT I WILL FEED YOU TO ALEU! AND FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME MY NAME IS VEGETA NOT VEG!" " ok, what ever you say...Veg.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I growled and turned around to see my woman sit next to me. -she looks like she's been crying- " Hey Bulma, you look like you've been crying" Goku said while shoving mashed potaoes in his mouth. At least it looked like mashed potatoes. -Eww that was on my face? Stupid moron- I put my arm around Bulma and gave her a look that said whats wrong in a sort of way. She sighed and said, "thats because I was Goku" SPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFHHHHHHH "HEY! GOD DAMN GOKU! THIS IS MY TRACK JURSEY TOO!" Goku spit out his soda all over Baldy who was sitting in front of him, on the other side of me. "WHY? Why? where you crying B?" The harpy screamed at first but calmed down after Bulma looked like she was gonna burst into tears. Bulma swallowed and looked at the ground, then at me, thenm to the others. "I'm moving guys, by next Friday I will be out of Japan and in Florida." I felt my stomache drop.

**I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you**

It's just a problem that we're faced with  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless consequences

**----------------**Chi-Chi's POV---------

I gasped, and watched everyone elses reaction. Goku choked on his food and was turning blue, Krillen froze and stared, Vegeta was deadly quiet and his face got stern, and Juu look down and held everything inside her. I slamed my fist into Goku's back and he breathed deeply, then he got quiet and his face also got stern. I saw one tear trickle down Bulma's cheek, then and second one, then a third, she closed her eyes and let everything out. I was suspecting Vegeta to hold her but he didnt he just sat there staring at her while she held his shirt and she burried her face into his chest. He didnt do one single thing. " What do you mean your moving? Did you know about this before?" Goku asked. Vegeta just kept on staring. -Oh shit this isnt going to be good- I bit my lip and held in the tears. Bulma let go of Vegeta who still didnt do anything and siad," I'm moving to Florida, to the staes because my mom wanst me to grow up where we I wont be harmed if any thing happens in Japan because of the wars going on, I'm leaving Monday." "Well if your moving," Vegeta said getting up and grabing his stuff, " then we are finished Blue." Bulma gasped and cried harder. "bye" Vegeta said walking away.

**I feel so useless in this  
Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe**

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Sunnenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

----------Goku's POV-----------

"So your just going to leave her!" I stood up and yelled to Vegeta. He turned around and yelled back, "IT DOESN'T MATTER SINCE SHE'S LEAVING US BEHIND!" "YOU THINK I FUCKING WANT TO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW VEGETA? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Bulma yelled while tears poured down her face. "I shouldn't have wasted my time with a whore like you" and he flipped us off and he walked back to where he was heading... "oh shit" Krillen said. I looked back at Bulma where the girls where hugging her while she was screaming and sobbing. I was pissed. Very pissed at Vegeta.

**Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
What else are we supposed to do**

why do things that matter the most  
Never end up cutting close  
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

-----------------------------OK THATS IT FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW! SO VEGETA' NOT SUCH A SWEETHEART NOW IS HE?--------------------------------


	15. saying sorry

------------ Hey guys! Srry for the long wait, and srry again because i don't have an excuse lol. well heres the last chapter ... O and thnx to all u reviewers who where all awesome! Well enough talking and all that heres the end!-----------

--- Don't own DBZ ...never did... never will... (sulks)----

-...- thoughts

"..." talking

----------Goku's POV-----------

"VEGETA!" I yelled out and ran off after him. Even if Bulma was moving, he had no right to do what he did to Bulma, NO RIGHT AT ALL! I saw Vegeta up ahead and I kept yelling at him, "VEGETA!" Finally he turned around and looked at me straight in the eye and said in a tired and angry voice, "what is it Kakkarot?" I clenched my fists with fury. He should know what after what he did to Bulma, I dont really care what he said to me but to Bulma? It was just plain uncalled for. I frowned and said as harshly as I could," Vegeta, go back there and talk to Bulma, stop making things worse with your stuck up attitude." Vegeta just smirked and started to say,"Well i don't think I can do that." I gridded my teeth and yelled out,"WHY NOT VEGETA? SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU WHEN THINGS GOT BAD EVEN WHEN YOU PUSHED HER AWAY. SHE STILL CAME BACK AND WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU UNTILL EVERYTHING WAS BETTER, SO WHY CAN'T YOU DO THIS FOR HER? BE THERE WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST!" I saw Vegeta's face fall.

These colors will not change  
You change the way I see them  
These words will fade  
when you explain why you hate them  
we are the same

------ Vegeta's POV--------

" I...I...can't..." I started but I was cut off by Kakkarot. "WHY NOT?" He yelled even louder then before. I swear his harpy is rubbing off him. "you didn't let me finish you baka" I sighed and crossed my arms and tried again," I can't... because I...I don't want to lose her.." My face hardened while I was trying to figure out why I told Kakkarot this. I looked at his face and it softened. "you still love her?" he asked me. I shook my head and said, "I never said I did, but yes I do. You and Blue are the only two people i would call friends. Maybe Baldy but I can't really trust him. I lost so many people in my life Kakkarot. I dont want to lose anymore!" I was now the one clenching my fists. "then go back there and make things right with her!" he said while calming down. The bell rang which ment school was over, and i could see the Harpy, Juu, Baldy, and Blue come this way towards us. I focus my attention on Blue, Her eyes where swollen and red, her hair was a little bit messed up but not that much, she had dried tears on her face so she must've stoped crying, but she was still sniffing and trying to hold in the tears. "here's your one and only chance Vegeta to make it up to her, don't screw it up like you did before." Kakkarot said while being serious. I looked back at the others who weren't that far away, and Blue looks back at me and mouths 'I'm so sorry'.

I sigh and nod my head while Kakkarot called them over. Blue starts walking towards me while the others go near Kakkarot and watch like its some kind of soap opera. "I'm sorry Vegeta, truly I am! I know how to solve everything but I'll have to leave my mom but for right now I'm sorry and please forgive me," she whispers. I pull her in a hug and tell her that I'm sorry for what I called her and its not over. But she still says shes sorry over and over again and that'll she'll try her hardest to convince her mom that she wants to stay here and she wont get hurt, and that all she needed to feel better was for me to comfort her.

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

I hate seeing her cry, It feels as if my whole world is falling apart. Which it probably was back then a few moments ago... but thats in the past and its time to move on. "I'm sorry" I whisper one more time to her and she starts to cry once more and hugs me really tight."C...an...'t...b...re...athe..." I gasp out. "oops.. sorry Vegeta.." She giggled. I chuckled,"we should head over to your house and tell me this plan of yours. I smirked while she nods. while we head to my car and the others go home happy to know Blue feels better.

-----End of Vegeta's POV-------

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards.

----------------------A few moments later at Bulma's house---------------

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Bunny yelled at her daughter and her boyfriend, after when she heard what Bulma wanted to do.

-----flashback------

------Bunny's POV-----

"mom? Can we talk to you?" Bulma asked me while i was starting to pack things up in boxes. (Just for your guys info, the day in here is wednesday so Bunny and Bulma have 2 days to pack and thats another reason why Vegeta was so pissed off)

"Sure Honney go on ahead." I sat down on a stoll while my daughter and Vegeta sat down on the floor where a desk used to be. "mom, Can I not move too America? I promise I'll be fine! I'll move in with Vegeta or Vegeta can move in here, along with my friends (her friends moving into capsule corp. sorry if i confused n--e-one..) I wana live here, Finish my last year in high school, and be able to go on the trip afterwards... please mom?" Bulma looked at me while Vegeta just gave me a look that said 'please?' I shook my head and tears started to form.

--------- end of flashback--------------

------end of Bunny's POV-----

"YOU ARE NOT TO STAY HERE, YOU ARE TO LEAVE WITH ME FOR AMERICA FIRST THING TOMMORROW MORNING!" Bulma's head shot up with what she heard from her mother. "But I thought we where leaving Friday?" Vegeta put his arm around Bulma. He was confused just as much as her. "yes well," Bunny started,"that plane was goning to be delayed because of the weather so i changed the tickets just a couple hours ago." Bulma stood up with new tears running down her face. "what about my frieds, I just can't leave them? I can't leave Vegeta either!" Bunny shook her head and said,"I'm sorry" THis time Vegeta spoke up for the first time. "No, I don't think you are, you just don't want to be alone in a new country, and that you are looking out for your daughter. Blue..." Vegeta turned to Bulma who had her head down facing the wood floor. "Bulma..." Bulma looked up at her long timed friend who was the only one she could love. ( you know what i mean right?) "Listen to your mother, go with her tommorrow and keep in touch." Vegeta walked over to Bulma and hugged her. "this isn't good bye Bulma." He looked at Bunny who had tears in her eyes as well.

"What time does the plane take off?" "9:55 a.m." Bunny spoke sadly. Bulma sobbed harder. "Right, I'll be there at the airprt to say good bye to you guys." Bulma just nodded,but she stoped after she rembered the things she learned about the plane. "Vegeta wait hold on I need you to sake something... or should I say someone.." Vegeta look confused then realized what she was talking about. Bulma walked up stairs and then came down a few minutes later with a white puppy in her arms. Bulma came towards Vegeta and set down Aleu. " The plane'e cargo area gets to hot while flying and to many dogs or any pets at all die from the heat in just in a matter of hours. Just think about what it'll do to Aleu while flying to America, she's just a puppy and I dont want her harmed. Vegeta can you take her?" Bulma looked at Vegeta who nodded. Bulma started to cry once again as she squatted down yo look in the eyes of her baby girl.

"don't you forget me now okay?" she asked Aleu who was sitting straight up and was looking in Bulma's sad eyes. Aleu tilted her head and did a little 'woof' and put her ears flat and lifted her right paw and put it on Bulma's lap while she licked Bulma's face as if to wipe away her tears. Bulma hugged Aleu and petted her for a few moments. Vegeta helped Bulma stand up, then he bent down to pick up Aleu. Bulma hugged him one more time and she ruffeled Aleu's hair. "se you tommorrow" Vegeta whispered. "yeah see you.." Bulma watched Vegeta walk out the door with Aleu's head imbetween her front paws while on Vegeta's shoulder. Aleu started to howl as if she knew what was going on. This only made Bulma cry more.

She keeps repeating all that she needed  
She says she's right here, she seems so distant

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

But unknown to Vegeta, Bulma, and Aleu, they where being watched. But not by one person, but by two...

--------Outside Bulma's house-------

Vegeta put Aleu in the back seat of the car and when he shut the door he heard someone say," Well at least now not one of us could have Bulma" Vegeta turned around and saw Yamcha. "Thats what you think" Vegeta said calmly and without a second thought. He punched Yamcha in the nose and Yamcha of course being off-gaurd didnt expect that. "AWW MAN! I THINK YOU JUST BROKE MY NOSE!" Yamcha yelled in apin while Vegeta just smirked and cracked his knuckles," belive me," he started,"It's a mayjor improvement on your hideous face" Vegeta laughed. "THATS IT! YOUR GONNA PAY!" Yamcha yelled as he ran towards Vegeta who just thought -I've always wanted to do this- and right when Yamcha was about to swing at Vegeta, Vegeta kicked him where the sun dont shine and as Yamcha crouched down, Vegeta kneed him in the nose making Yamcha scream. "hey I think your nose just snapped back into place!" Vegeta laughed. and grabbed Yamcha's hair and he threw him in the grass and kicked him in the side untill Yamcha said,"I GIVE! YOU GET BULMA! I'LL LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vegeta just smirked and grabbed Yamcha once again. "hey man, yo? what you doing?" Vegeta just answered with a"oh I don't know... Just doing Bulma a favor a taking out the trash, I guess" and with that Vegeta threw Yamcha in a dumpster that was across the street where a house was being built.

Vegeta got in his car, blasted the radio, and drove off with Aleu howling to the songs. After hearing his car drive off Yamcha got out of the dumpster and ran off to find another city to live in while Vegeta was in this one.

-----In Vegeta's car--------

Right now all Vegeta could think about was that at least something came out good today...

---------------In Bulmas house (right about the same time Vegeta was putting Aleu in his car--------

Bulma sadly shut the door and walked towards the kitchen where her mom was. "hey mom? I'm going to bed now." Bulma said without a glance at her mother. "okay Honey I'll see you in the morning." Bulma walked up the stairs and into her empty gloomy room. "great..." Bulma started to cry once more. Untill she cried herself to sleep.

Back down stairs all her mother could think about was about if she had really amde the right choice by making her daughter come with her when she had so much to live for here in Japan? -Just because I want to go doesnt mean that Bulma has to go.. I mean she doesnt want to go i know that much, she wants to stay here with her friends, with her baby (Aleu) , with Vegeta...- Bunny had this argument with herself about if she made the right choice or not all throught the night. But then, soon night become morning, and morning became good bye.

Saying sorry we're falling apart  
wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbye's the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

------------------------- At Vegeta's house 9:40a.m.-------------------

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Vegeta awoke to the sound of his alrm clock that was supposed to go off at 8:40 a.m. not 9:40 a.m. Vegeta shook his head but then he froze.

--------Vegeta's POV-----------

-9:40! BULMA SHOULD BE AT THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW GOING THROUGH SECURITY AND EVERYTHING!- I got up and put on sweats and a shirt, I didn't care if the matched or if they where dirty, all I cared about was getting to the airport. I ran into my car started the engine and drove off towards it. When i got there it was around 9:59 a.m. -PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M LATE! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THE PLANE WAS DELAYED!- I looked up at the t.v.'s which had the charts about what time the planes where taking off. -There!- I saw it, but i felt my gut flip flop, instead of the plane being delayed. It took off a few minutes early. 9:40 a.m. to be exact. I felt my knees go weak, I feel to the floor tears came to my eyes - I let the one woman I love go without saying good bye..- He cried remebering last night.

-------- flashback---------

_"this isn't good bye Bulma." He looked at Bunny who had tears in her eyes as well._

_"What time does the plane take off?" "9:55 a.m." Bunny spoke sadly. Bulma sobbed harder. "Right, I'll be there at the airprt to say good bye to you guys." Bulma just nodded._

------------end of flashback------------

I could still hear her calling my name. "VEGETA!" I looked up. -I am imagining things, shes gone!- "Vegeta?" I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up and saw Bulma. "BLUE!" I hugged her and said sorry. She laughed and she hugged me back. "why aren't youy on that plane?" I asked her. "mom said i can stay here and live with you. We can all move into capsule corps. and go to college!" Bulma smiled. I nodded and hugged her tightly. "Love you too Vegeta" Bulma laughed. We got into my car and Bulma explained that her things would be mailed to her later on tommorrow, and we drove towards my apartment (or was it a house? can't remeber sorry) and we packed up my things. Aleu of course was by Blue's side the whole time not once leaving her or letting her out of her sight.

Later on since Saturday was Graduation the whole gang agreed to move in with Blue, Aleu, and I on Friday so we can plan our trip. But fate had other plans for us... Chi-Chi got sick and on Saturday she barley could stand fro graduation. once we all got our diplomas we got a group picture done. All of us got copies. Since the harpy was sick we couldn't go on the trip, and Bulma's mom called to say that she made it through the flight and she was sorry she couldn't be there. Boy people are being sorry alot.

------------------- 3 months later------------------

Baldy and Juu moved out of capsule corp. and decided to get their own home. I can't really blame them for being stuck with Kakkarot. Kakarot proposed to the Harpy and they are planning to move out soon. Blue is running capsule corp and making tons of money. I guess you can say she takes after her pops. She's not going to college since she has a company to run and I decided to help her out with it.

-------------------------5 months later------------------------

Baldy and Juu are now attending a college. The only two people in our gang who are going to college. Goku and the Harpy are married and moved out of the house -THANK THE HEAVENS!- and they have a baby boy on the way. Blue's mom is coming back over too move back in since she misses Blue. Aleu is grown up now and helps Blue around the house when I'm out doing stuff or picking up groceries for Blue. As for Blue and I, well we are engaged and soon to be married in the next two months. Everything thing justs seems perfect now a days. "VEGETA! STOP DAY DREAMING AND GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Bulma yelled snapping me outta my 'day dreaming'. "OKAY WOMAN! GOD NO NEED TO YELL!" I get up from where I was sitting on the couch. I start to walk while I hear Blue yell out again,"LOOKS WHOOSE TALKING BUDDY!" I saw Aleu run past me and right out the doggy door -Smart dog, at least she can get away from Blue- I chuckel -But then again, why would I want too? THings are too perfect.- Bulma walks next to me and hugs me and then pushes me into the room where -I'm guessing Aleu did it since she ran away- a plant was knocked over and the dirt was every where. "Vacume." Blue states as she walks out of the room and heads toward her lab. "yup" I sihg while turning on the vacume,"Things are _way_ to perfect here."

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Saying goodbye this time, this time  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

**THE END!**

**-----------------woooo! that was long! Hope you guys are happy now! lol so how'd you like it! review please! phew its 1:35 a.m. and I'm finally done! I'm thinking about doing another one but I'm not sure yet... What do you guys want? Well thnk you guys for reviewing!--------------**

**love**

**Jessy**


End file.
